i love poo
by Kat Navi
Summary: poo is my reason for living
1. Ranger School

**Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia; Remixed**

**Kat: So... I just want to state the Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any of the characters in it!**

**Kate: Hey, your name is similar to mine!**

**Kat: Oh, right. I never thought about that... and it's not my real name... it's my pen name.**

**Keith: So... when does this chapter star-**

**Kat: DON'T RUSH ME! If you do it again, I swear I will...**

**Kate: Okay... I will air the chapter, seeing as Kat is about to beat up poor Keith...**

**Chapter 1**

A young girl, with her hair in spiky bunches, walked towards the shiny, new school gates. Going to the Ranger School intimidated her. Would she fit in? Would she make friends? When would these stupid gates open?

She pushed and pulled on the gates once more, when she saw a man who look in his late twenties, or possibly thirties, coming towards the gates with a big grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" She asked, pretending to pout.

"Haven't you seen that big, bright, red and completely obvious button?" He commented, before pointing at a button to her right, then carrying on, "That's the self destruct button."

She pouted again.

"So, what happens next? And what is your name?" She asked, eyes fixed on the magnificent school.

"I am Mr Kaplan! And next is your entrance exam." He whispered, still grinning. He led her into a small building, to see a smiley little Pikachu.

"Capture him with this, it's a Styler. All you have to do is circle around him with the end of it."

She held the styler, and paused, waiting for the Pikachu to move. After a few seconds, it turned its head, to look at Kaplan. She took this as her opening. She started spinning the styler, as fast as she could, and caught the Pikachu within five minutes.

"Hehehe...Well done, you are now part of our evil organisation, Team School, as proof of your membership you are conferred the School Styler you just used. Together, we shall rule the WORLD!" Kaplan teased.

"Oh PLEASE Mr Kaplan! Don't go around teasing my students like that!" Ms April, a woman with brown hair and eyes, a green shirt and white skirt grumbled, squinting evilly at him.

"Ahahaha... sorry, sorry. The timing was just too perfect to miss! Ahem... Congratulations! You have passed the School Exam with flying colours! That was an impressive capture!" Laughed Mr Kaplan.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted! Starting now, you are an official student of Ranger School! I'm Ms. April, I am your classes teacher. Pleased to meet you! Your class mates have been waiting for you. I'll escort you to class, come with me." Exclaimed Ms April, sounding excited herself!

The girl followed the teacher into the school. She looked around her, amazed how big the school was inside, before being stopped.

"Come in when I call for you!" Ms April whispered, before smiling.

**IN THE CLASS**

In the class sat five people, three boys, and two girls. One of the boys, with red, spiky hair grinned. He'd been waiting for this moment for ages. He would get to win another contest against a newbie!

The girl sitting two seats to the left of him was also smiling, she'd even asked Ms April is she could guide them around... if it was a girl.

Ms April enter the room almost the next moment.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, class. Oh-and Good Morning everyone!

"Good Morning!" The pupils chorused.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we have an eccentric new member of class!" Ms April announced, happily.

"Ooh, is it a guy? Or girl?" One of the males shouted.

"You'll find out for yourself in a second! Come on in!" The now excited Ms April called.

The girl walked in, blushing a light shade of pink. She looked around, before looking at her new teacher.

"Our new friend came alone to the Almia region to become a Pokemon Ranger. Oh, yes, you should introduce yourself to the class rather than me. Let's start with your name?" Stated Ms April.

"Uh, my name is Kate. Kate Valen." Kate squeaked meekly.

"Okay, our new pupil is named Kate. Let's make her feel welcome. I understand that she scored quite well on her entrance exam... What is it Keith? Why the big grin? Don't tell me... I probably don't want to know!" Ms April started, "Anyhow, we'd better get you seated somewhere, Kate. You get the seat next to Keith." Kate walked over to the seat, and sat next to the redhead boy, who was still grinning madly. "Okay, that will do. That's it for treating you like a new transfer student! From now on, you're all my students, people whom I can take pride in teaching! Let's do it, everyone, let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!"

"YEAH!" Shouted all of the pupils, enthusiasticly.

**Kate: Well, that went well!**

**Kat: Thanks!**

**Rhythmi: Oh, THAT's how it is?! You didn't once mention my name, but you mentioned Keith and Kate's!**

**Kat: That was not intended. o.e**

**Keith: Rhythmi's pi-**

**Kat: Don't swear. I hear enough swearing at school...**

**Keith: You go to Ranger School? You'd make a prety cr-**

**Kat: NO! SHUT UP!**

**Authors Note: This chapter is not the best... I had trouble thinking of Kate's surname for this story. On the good side of things... I have thought of a personality for most of the minor characters, and Kate.**

**And remember; I want to, but don't own Pokemon! All copyright to Game Freak and The Pokemon Company**


	2. A Rhythmic Tour

**Kat: Hello! Nice to see ya, guys! Except for Rhythmi... she scares me...**

**Rhythmi: Did you say something?**

**Kate: Rhyhtmi, it's coming up to the bit you...**

**Kat: NO SPOILERS!**

**Keith: There apparently is no Disclaimer today... that's illega-**

**Kat: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, as much as I would love to. I'd make them real... * drooling ***

**Kate: I thought they were real?!**

**Kat: Anyway... lets GO!**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm changing the class schedule, specially for today. This will be a free study class. But before you go, Kate, I need to explain something to you. It's about the School Styler you were provided with before the Entrance Exam. It's a simplified version of a Ranger's official Capture Styler. Now, put simply, a Styler is a device used for befriending and capturing Pokemon. By drawing loops round the Pokemon with your Styler, it conveys the Rangers feelings of friendship to the Pokemon. When the Rangers friendship is conveyed, the Pokemon will finally be captured. Everyone, you should all be paying attention to this as a review... Oh please Keith, don't yawn with your mouth wide open like that... Oh yes, there's something quite important. As a student of Ranger School, you may have up to three Pokemon with you. If you capture a fourth, you have to release at least one of them. By release, I mean let go. It's good-bye to that Pokemon. If you don't understand something, look it up in this glossary," Ms April passed Kate the glossary, "Actually, that turned into quite a lesson. Are you a little overwhelmed? Really, you should try things out for yourself and see how they work! After all, nothing beats experience. It's all about trying. Rhythmi, could I get you to show Kate around the school please?" Exclaimed Ms April.

"I sure will!" Replied the blonde haired girl, who was obviously Rhythmi.

"I'll be in the staffroom. I'll leave you to it." Muttered Ms April, walking out of the classroom.

All the pupils gathered round Kate, and she was surrounded by five other students, which she found very overwhelming.

"Hey, new kid. I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to capture the Pikachu? Like an hour?" Asked Keith.

"N-no, only a few minutes... less than five." Kate stuttered, slightly intimidated by the boys messy hair, and by the other pupils who where all begging to ask questions.

"Keith's just a show off-" Rhythmi started, before looking at Keith, who was giving her the evil eye. "You're better off ignoring him. Instead, you should be paying attention to me! I'm not here to become a Ranger, I want to become an Operator instead. So, when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can order him around like my servant! Just joking!" Keith stared at Rhythmi with obvious annoyance in his face. He then looked at Kate, and his expression softened. He smiled, cheekily, before then speaking to one of the other students.  
"Alright, let me take you on a tour of the Ranger School. Let's begin with our own classroom. You've already met our teacher, Ms April. She's really nice, but if you make her mad... Look out. There's another class next to us. The teacher there is Mr Kincaid. He's very uptight and strict. "No running in the hallways!" Is like, his pet saying. Let's move on and explore more of the school building." Rhythmi led her to the door, and out into the hallways. She spotted another door, and Rhythmi ran to it.

"This is Mr Kincaids classroom." She exclaimed, before pushing the door open, and taking a few steps in.

"Sorry to disturb you! I'm taking our new classmate on a tour of the School. This is the other class. The man looking this way is Mr Kincaid. He gets his hair to go that way with a ton of some kind of hairspray. He's a little too uptight, I think. I'm not a big fan." Rhythmi whispered, before leading her new found friend out into the hallways again.

"So, have you ever seen Ms April when she's angry?" Asked Kate, remembering the words from earlier.

"No, luckily I am too good! But Keith has, many times. He's already had about twenty detentions! If you really want to know what she's like when she's mad, ask him! But I have seen Mr Kincaid angry... you see, I was kinda late for a lesson. I ran in the hallways." Rhythmi said, nearly laughing.

"Wow, he must be a master prankster!" Laughed Kate.

"Yeah, thats right!" Screeched Rhythmi in delight, before leading Kate to a door left of the two cases of stairs. A hint of a smile could be found on Rhythmi's face, "This is the library. Also known as Keith's nap room!"  
"Hahaha! I can understand why. It's awfully quiet in here!" Whispered Kate, remembering the rules of libraries: silence; reading; and napping, according to Keith.

"That boy at the back with a haircut like a mushroom is Isaac. He's awesomely smart. You can usually find him right here in the Library. Sometimes he goes off somewhere, though." Said Rhythmi, before leading Kate out of the library.

"No, let me read for a bit!" Kate protested.  
"Nu-uh, you're coming with me!" Rhythmi growled playfully, before dragging Kate to the room the other side of the staircases.

"I guess this is the staffroom? It certainly looks like one if it isn't!" Kate commented, before looking at Rhythmi.

"Yes, it is. Well done!" Rhythmi replied, before winking, and leading her out of the room, "At the top of the right staircase is the dorms. At the bottom of the left staircase is the basement. But that's out of student limits." Rhythmi then walked up the stairs, with Kate right on her tail, "The girls dorms are on the right, and the boys' are on the left. Oh, and this woman is Janice. She's the caretaker. She's like a mother to us all, though." Janice, looked over, and smiled at Kate, before walking down the stairs. Rhythmi then waited, as Kate explored the girls dormitory. There were a few bunk beds, and one single bed. She then looked out the window. It was almost afternoon already! When she wondered out, Rhythmi was tapping her feet, obviously bored. They then both started down the stairs, to hear a bell ring.

"That's the bell. We can go outside now!" Exclaimed Rhythmi, before racing outside, Kate just ahead of her.


	3. Too many Bidoof!

**Kat: Ah, relief. Someone give me a massage. Preferably Keith or Kate, and not Rhythmi. **

**Rhythmi: I am the only one here at the minute.**

***Keith and Kate burst in the door, holding hands, out of breath***

**Kat: Um... you're holding hands. Where were you? I'm about to jump to the conclusion you were...**

**Kate: Eww, no Kat. We just... uh... got scared.**

**Kat: Oh... that's how it is.**

**Kat+Rhythmi: Keith and Kate sitting in a tree K-I-**

**Keith: Shut up, before I break your skulls!**

**Kate: Keith... calm the hell down!**

**Quiddix: HEY EVERBODAY!**

**Kat: Oh, hi best friend.**

**Keith: Who the hell is she?**

**Kat: My friend, Quiddix. The co-author. If I die, she takes over. For now she's Grammar/Spell-Checker and sometimes may help with writing chapters... so the chapters become less painful!**

**Keith: Anyways...**

**Kat: I do not, in any way own-**

**Rhythmi: -The apparently non-existent Pokemon.**

**Chapter 3**

"...That small building is the Training Room!" Declared Rhythmi, "That's where Mr Kaplan will teach you about performing captures. Ms Claire is also there. She teaches you about Target Clears! And that clearing over there," Rhythmi pointed the to the opposite side of the break grounds, "Is where we practise Target Clears. That reminds me... do you know about clearing targets?"

"No, I don't believe I do..." Replied Kate, a frown appearing on her face, "Am I supposed to know about them?"

"Well, it depends... but that's alright. This is why we have the training room." Answered Rhythmi, who had a friendly smile on her face. She led Kate towards the training room, and then inside, "Mr Kaplan and Ms Claire, Can you give us special lessons, please?" Asked Rhythmi, a begging look on her face.

"Welcome to the inscrutable Team Schools secret hideout." Muttered Kaplan, in a creepy voice.

"Yes, yes. We've heard that before! Let's pay no attention to Mr Kaplan and his make-believe conspiracy." Grumbled Ms Claire, who looked as if she was about to give the other teacher a clip on the ear.

"Oh! please don't ignore me! I'll be serious and introduce myself. Um, my names Mr Kaplan. I teach you students how to capture!" Announced Kaplan, proudly.

"And I'm Ms Claire. Glad to meet you! It's my job to teach you how to Target Clear!" Said Claire, looking at the to children, a smile implanted on her face.

"Well, I guess I should learn how to 'Target Clear'?" Asked Kate, looking slightly confused.

"Yes. Use your School Styler to communicate with the Pokemon. There is an option, on the menu to the right. Click Target Clear, and aim at the object you want to power, or destroy!"

"Cool. Oh, and Mr Kaplan, I'll be sure to practise befriending Pokemon!" Kate shouted, excitedly, before running out into the school yard, and to her surprise, finding a screaming Janice.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Help someone! Anyone! Catch these Bidoof for me! Screamed Janice, in shock from the masses of Bidoof running around her.

"J-Janice?! She's having trouble, help her!" Shouted Rhythmi.

"Why me?" Asked Kate, mischievously.

"Hey, I was wondering what the ruckus was all about. Looks like a good time that's up for grabs!" Keith shouted, before eyeing Kate.

"Keith! Don't just stand there! Help with capturing the Bidoof!" Grumbled Rhythmi, loud as she could.

"It won't be that much fun if I just help. Hey, new kid, I forgot your name, but I challenge you! We'll have a capture contest. We'll see who can catch the most Bidoof!" Keith exclaimed, looking as excited as ever.

"Alright!" Kate replied, eagerly, already grinning. She loved contests! Her mother had always called her a competitive person.

"Can't you make an effort to learn our new classmates name? You can be very annoying, Keith! Go ahead with your stupid little contest, but hurry up about it!" Rhythmi complained, annoyed that Keith had obviously made little effort to remember Kate's name.

"Okay, lets start. Three. Two. One... Start!" Shouted Keith, who looked extremely excited. They both set off, gathering groups of Bidoof around them, before beginning to capture. Kate was having slight trouble with this, as the Bidoof wouldn't stop running around, and breaking the circle.

"This is so annoying! What makes them so excited?!" Asked Kate, starting to get extremely frustrated with them.

"Well, this is the first time they've all been outside for about a month... they always tend to get overexcited, but usually not as excited as this!" Answered Rhythmi.

As Rhythmi finished her sentence, Kate had captured two. Keith had captured three. It would be obvious who was going to win. As Kate captured the last Bidoof, she saw a smile appear on Keiths face.

"I got five." Keith exclaimed, happily.

"I got... four." Kate muttered, barely audible. She was embarrassed. She had obviously been far too slow!

"That means... Victory is mine!" Keith announced, punching the air, with his school styler.

"You two looked good at that! I need to thank you! All of you. Thank you for this, it was a big relief! Oh, and to the Bidoof leader, I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to tread on your tail. I'll make it up to you with some tastier treats than usual. Come along now, everyone." Janice said, thankfully, before walking off, the Bidoof right behind her.

"I'd rate those captures around 65-70 out of 100... Hey, but you know... I'll be honest: I was pretty surprised by how you did. You're fairly good for someone who just learnt about this. You said your name was Kate, didn't you?" Keith asked.

"Yes, I did." Kate answered, happy that her mischievous classmate finally remembered.

"Oh, you... Keith! You knew her name all along! For goodness sake... Oh, right. Kate, there's somewhere I haven't shown you yet!" Said Rhythmi, "How could I forget that place?"

"You mean Ascension Square?" Asked Keith, though he knew the answer. Rhythmi nodded, and started walking that way, beckoning Kate to follow her.

"Then I'll come too!" Stated Keith, happily. Rhythmi rolled her eyes, and kept walking towards said area. When they got there, Kate saw a tall monument.

"This is Ascension square. Next month, there is going to be a special class out here. Oh, that monument is the Pledge Stone. If you make a firm pledge to each other with your friends here, it will most certainly come true... in Mr Lamont, the head teacher here's, words. And that does it, we have just finished Rhythmi's tour of wonder!" Rhythmi informed, directing her attention to Kate, "You know, I'm glad to have met you. I hope we can be friends for a very long time!"

"Hey! Hold it now! Don't worry about Rhythmi, be friends with me, okay?" Keith said, before the school bells rung.

"Oh, there goes the bell. We'd better get back to class. But boy, oh boy, Keith. Aren't you the slick one?"


	4. Retrieving the Stylers

**Kat: **…...

**Rhythmi:** Kat, are you okay?

**Kat: **Hehehe...

**Rhythmi:** What are you laughing about?

**Kat:** I can't tell you...

**Taylor: **What about me?

**Quiddix: **And what about ME?!

**Kat:** … Fine. I saw a Fan fiction... Keith tried to... um... well... do stuff to Rhythmi. Forcefully.

**Rhythmi:** What? EW!

**Keith:** I would never drea-

**Kat:** I know. If you would, Taylor would have killed you by now. Plus, because you're a favourite character...

**Keith:** How flattering.

**Quiddix: **Lol!

**Kat: **I wouldn't do that. Oh, and I have plans for the sequel to this story. And Keith, it may bring out your dark side.

**Rhythmi:** Dark side? What do you mean?

**Kat:** Oi, Quiddix, start the disclaimer!

**Quiddix:** Kat does in all ways own Poke- just joking! Kat does NOT own Pokemon... she would own it if she could!

**Chapter 4**

Taylor, Rhythmi and Keith ran back into the school. They were slightly late back to class, due to being stopped by Kincaid, when they were running through the hallway.

"You three! What have you been up to?" Shouted Ms April, faced going red with anger.

"I'm sorry, there was a pro-" Rhythmi started, sweat-dropping.

"Oh, Ms April. I heard they were late in. They were helping me out with a Bidoof problem." Janice interrupted, panting, "I ran over here to stop them from getting into trouble!"

Ms April nodded, before turning back to her class, in a composed mood. She started her lesson, about how an Ranger handles dilemmas. After being given a writing task, explaining what they had just heard, Taylor heard a tear of paper, and a note was passed down the table. It read: 'We heard you guys saved Janice from a lot of trouble, with those Bidoof! Did you really hold a competition over it though?'

Keith laughed, under his breath, before writing something in his notepad, and passing it back down. Taylor knew his answer: Yes. Her classmates would laugh when they got that. On of the girls squealed, trying, and failing to conceal her laughter.

"What is the commotion back there?!" Shouted Ms April. She looked at the girl who had made the noise, "You're interrupting my lesson! How dare you! Five minutes detention during the end of the day. You will be helping me mark today's work!"

At the end of the day, Taylor retired to the dorms. All the others, expect her and Rhythmi, were in the common room. Taylor was tinkering with her watch, trying to get it to spin backwards.

"I've always loved taking things apart, to see how they work. I wish I could make something useful one day..." Taylor mumbled, hardly audible.

"You probably will, if you have a passion for it. Anyways, do you write letters? I am thinking of writing home about you!" Exclaimed Rhythmi.

"Yes, I do. I have already written to my little sister about today!" Laughed Taylor.

"Well... shall we sneak out? Everyone hangs in the common room at night!" Asked Rhythmi, smiling like mad.

"Yeah, why not." Answered Taylor, a sneaky smirk on her face, "Anything that goes against Mr Kincaids' rules!"

When they crept out, Keith, and a boy with a big tuft of hair poking upward (which Taylor had thought was impossible without hair gel) were waiting.

"What took you so long, Rhythmi?" Asked Keith, looking frustrated.

"Yeah! I got so bored, I fell asleep." Grumbled the other boy.

"Well, Kellyn. That just makes you lazy." Commented Rhythmi. Taylor giggled at Rhythmi's smart comment, making Rhythmi smile, "See, even she agrees!"

"Anyway! What is this about, and who is this boy?" Asked Taylor, annoyed that Rhythmi didn't tell her this was planned.

"Well... you have to pass another test! Us students set it. And that is Kellyn." Answered Rhythmi.

"ANOTHER test? Really? What is it about?... Oh and h-hi Kellyn."

"Hi. I heard your name was Taylor. From Keith." Said Kellyn, making Keith blush slightly.

"Well... anyway... the test. You have to find four school stylers. Mine, Keith's, Kellyn's and Isaac's. They're in Ms Aprils room, Mr Kincaids room, the Library, and the Staff Room. Once you have obtained them, you must leave them by the door of the basement room. Oh, and it's not safe down there, so we've set one rule: the person seated to the right of the newbie has to go to. That means you, Keith." Explained Rhythmi, laughing at the last bit, "And don't you dare get up to anything down there!"

Taylor and Keith both blushed bright scarlet.

"Rhythmi..." Keith grumbled.

When they set off, Taylor looked back, seeing a smug smile on Rhythmis face. She glared at her, before turning back, and walking down the stairs. Keith silently looked around, tense in the darkness.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the dark, Keith. Of all the-"

"WAAAAAH!" Screamed Keith, jumping so hard he fell on the floor.

"Keith, what's the matter?"

"Waah... T-there's something there..." Keith whispered, almost in tears with fright.

"Come on... it's only a Bidoof!" Laughed Taylor, before leaning down to help him up. She pulled him from under his arms, until he was on two feet again. Keith felt a warm feeling, during that moment. For some reason, he seemed to like her touch. He blushed slightly,

They ventured into the Library. It was silent, but somehow creepy. Taylor started to shiver as she realised how cold it was. Were the windows open? A startled yelp escaped her lips as her knees bumped into a box. Keith was also startled by this, and jumped backwards. He landed on the Pichu, in the room with them.

"PIKU" It yelled, before using thunderbolt, giving both Taylor and Keith an electric shock.

"Not cool, man." Grumbled Keith, "Why'd you trip over?"

Taylor scowled, before going back outside, and capturing the Bidoof. Once she had done that, she went back in, and told it to destroy the wooden boxes. After completing its job, it ran away.

Behind the boxes, fortunately, there was another Bidoof, in front of another set of boxes. They destroyed the next set, and Taylor ran behind the library desk, and retrieved a Styler. Then took on her victory stance.

Whilst they were walking out of the Library, they head strange noises below them.

"Wait... Keith, do you hear that?" Taylor whispered, straining her ears to hear whatever was happening in the basement. She kneeled down, pressing her ears to the floor. She heard chatter, though she could not figure out who was speaking. She gave up, and stood back up, before heading to the Staffroom.

"This is the Staff Room, and the hint for this rooms styler is 'it never stays still', do you understand?" Keith Explained, looking at Taylor as if to say 'Please find it, I'm counting on you.'

"I think I do," said Taylor, grinning. She ran to the far end of the room, and found a Pichu. "I knew it!"

As soon as it caught sight of her, it became frightened, and ran away. She gave chase to it, sprinting as fast as she could around the table to catch it. She released her Styler, and circle the Pichu, whilst still sprinting. After a minute or so of circling, the Pichu was encased with white light. Taylor asked it for the Styler, politely as possible, smiling at it. It smiled back at her, and gave her the Styler, before following her into her Ms. Aprils classroom.

"The clue for this room, is 'What wasn't here before?'" Keith said, seemingly bored. "You're finding this too easy aren't you, Taylor?"

"The box's... and yes, I am." Taylor answered.

Taylor spotted a Bidoof in the classroom, and after befriending it, asked it to destroy the box closest to her. It did so, revealing another Bidoof. She repeated her past actions, except she asked it to destroy the box at the back of the room.

The box shattered underneath the Bidoof. Taylor spotted the Styler, lying where the bottom of the box had been. She picked it up, grinning. One more to go.

She left her classroom, and heard more speaking noises. She ignored it, and entered room. She spotted the styler immediately. It was at the back of the room, behind some Zubat. She ran over to it, snatched it, and ran, before the Zubat could catch her. She ran along the hallways, and into the basement, Keith not too far behind. When she reached the basement, she saw two boxes. Not in the right mood to destroy them, she climbed over them.

"Hurry up, Keith! That box isn't even half your length. You'll never make a Top Ranger if you can't climb _THAT_!" Taylor grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"What the _bloody hell _are fences down here for?" Taylor asked.

"I swear we did not put these down here." Keith whispered.

Taylor grumbled again, and jumped over the fences with ease, landing on the floor silently, and gracefully, though one could not say the same about Keith, who landed on his butt, noisily.

"Put the Stylers down here. Hurry, those weird noises are giving me the creeps." Keith mumbled, shivering. Somehow, he knew that noise would haunt him for months on end.

Another noise sounded. Both Keith and Taylor recognised it. Four Gastlys appeared, attacking the students. Taylor released her Styler, and befriended the two of them attacking her, then checked on Keith, who had done the same.

"You alright?" She asked, looking slightly worried. She had sustained slight damage, a cut or two. Keith nodded to her, and then pointed towards the door. They heard footsteps, and quickly hid in the boxes beside them.

"WHO'S THERE? THE BASEMENTS IS OFF LIMITS TO ALL STUDENTS!" Shouted Mr. Kincaid, looking around. He heard two lots of breathing coming from the cardboards boxes.

"Keith? Is that you? And the newbie?" Kincaid growled, before heading over to the boxes.

Taylor lay very still, and stopped breathing. She hoped Keith had the same idea. After a few minutes, she started to breathe quietly, before hearing a door close, and chatter in the basement.

She quickly tip-toed out of the basement, and up the stairs, to the dorms.

"Where's Keith?" Asked Rhythmi, as soon as she spotted Taylor.

"Oh my... I forgot about him... I left him in the basement. Kincaid nearly caught us down there." Taylor explained, looking guilty.

"Oh well, he'll find his own way out." Rhythmi said, carelessly, "We'd better get to bed."

Taylor nodded, and entered her room, to find a letter, from Emely, her little sister.

'To Taylor,

Thank you for writing! And congratulations for getting into the Ranger School!

I have news for you, too! Mum and Dad are talking about moving to Almia!

Take care,

Love from Emely!'

**Taylor:** Aww, Emely, you so sweet :D

**Emely:** I know right!

**Kat:** LOL!

**Taylor:** You're here? I didn't know that!

**Kat:** I invited her. I invited Quiddix back, too.

**Quiddix: **YA!

**Kat: **Quiddix is actually away at the moment, I just decided to add her in ;3

**Quiddix:** :D

**Kat:** Anyways, I say this quiz... a question was... what's you're favourite name out of these:

Taylor

Alexis

Summer

Bailey

I noticed something: LadyCharizards Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia FC is called Alexa; ...similar to Alexis.

Taylor;... well, we all know who that is.

Summer; is from Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs

And Bailey; was a character of the day in the Anime. xD

I chose Taylor, obviously :D

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I was fairly ill when I wrote this, if it is crap, it's because of that xD**


	5. Chapter 5

i suck on poo


End file.
